custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dora Márquez
Dora Marquez is the main character/hostess of the [http://dora.wikia.com/ Dora the Explorer] television series and a villain in Goanimate. She is an adorable, sweet, young, and tomboyish, yet very beautiful Latina heroine who goes on an adventure in every episode to find something or help someone out in Goanimate she is a troublemaker. Age She is indicated to have been 7 years old from the first 4 seasons, and in the season 5 episode, Dora's Big Birthday Adventure she turns 8. In Barney, Dora & Friends, she starts off as 6 from seasons 1-3 and then turns 7 at Season 4 and then 8. Description Dora has relationships with all of the characters she meets, failing even to hold a grudge against the mischievous fox, Swiper. Despite her cuteness, sweetness and beauty, she hates villains only when it seems that compromise is impossible, and even in these cases, almost fails to display actual anger. She gives others a chance to try their hands at tasks even when she herself might have an easier time with them. No matter the challenge, Dora never gives up. Dora values her family, whom she loves openly, though she spends little time indoors at home with them. She tries to introduce her traditions and customs, subtly and without compulsion, to those who are not familiar with them. Dora is fond of Boots, who became her best friend when she saved his beloved red boots from being swiped by Swiper. She is also fond of Barney and his friends while helping them speak Spanish or they help her out. Family She is stated as being the cousin of Diego, Alicia and Daisy which would make her the niece of Diego's mother (possibly named Melanie) and dad (possibly named Mark). She is also the big sister of Guillermo Isabella. Interests Dora enjoys sports. She played on a with Boots and her other partners and was coached by her father (who has never been depicted as having other). She loves and excels at soccer. Dora is also a musician, skilled at playing a wooden flute and the guitar. When Barney's around everyday is a special day because she likes using her imagination and having fun. She very ticklish and has so much fun with it, Barney has enchanted feathers that can turn her into any animal she wants for their adventures. Voice of Dora Dora the Explorer The character was voiced by Kathleen Herles for the 1st 4 seasons until she was replaced by Caitlin Sanchez for season 5 & season 6 and replaced with another voice actress Fátima Ptacek who snagged the role for a little bit of the season 6 episodes, for all of season 7 & season 8. Dora will later be voiced by Grey Griffin in Barney, Dora & the Backyard Gang and then Barney, Dora & Friends in the first episode. Dora and Friends Fátima Ptacek retains her voice role as Dora in this new spinoff series. Looks Dora has dark peach skin, causing it to appear almost orange. She has brown eyes as well as short brown hair with three bangs, and she didn't have eyebrows until the upcoming of her spinoff series. The character is often shown wearing a pink t-shirt, orange shorts, frilly yellow socks and white Velcro with pink trim along with other outfits. She wears a yellow bracelet with a blue flower on it that she wears on her right wrist and it happened to be a birthday present when she was four. Otherwise, if you see a Dora the Explorer kaleidoscope promo airing on Nick Jr, you see a partial portion of Dora's orange shorts as part of a picture of Dora going up, twirls around, and drops down under a clip of Dora holding still in a kaleidoscope-styled nature. Appearances ﻿Dora appears in every episode of Dora the Explorer. Dora also makes a major role on every episode of Dora the Explorer ''and in the animated crossover series, ''Barney, Dora & Friends. Her first appearance was in The Legend of the Big Red Chicken. Within Go, Diego, Go!, she appeared in: * both parts of the episode Diego's Great Dinosaur Rescue * Linda the Llama Saves Carnival (First appearance with Boots) * Chito and Rita the Spectacled Bears (First appearance alone) * Diego's Wolf Pup Rescue * Diego's Great Dinosaur Rescue * Sammy's Valentine (a picture of Dora on a valentine card) * Diego and Dora Help Baby Monarch Get to the Festival * Diego and Dora Save the Giant Tortoises * part 2 of The Great Polar Bear Rescue * Rainforest Rhapsody (cameo in the crowd) Trivia * Dora is a Latina. Early concepts of Dora had her as a blond girl of European ancestry. The character was originally based on a niece,Lilli, of Rick Velleu, one of the creators of the show. * She is a great singer and like Barney, would either sing with a large group of people, in a duet, or just on own. * She really likes chocolate. This was seen on a few episodes. * In Barney, Dora & Friends she starts off 6 years old from seasons 1-3 and still goes on adventures but she does spend time with her friends and family, making her almost like any average girl. Also, instead of just traveling around with Boots, she also has Barney to watch over her to keep her out of trouble. Also, her main attire is a pink shirt, blue overalls, and magenta flats * Her tickle spots include her chin, her armpits, her tummy, her neck, and her most favorite spot: her feet. Category:Main Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Females Category:Barney and Dora Characters Category:Barney and Dora Category:Candidates for deletion